The Feud
The Feud is a quest about a conflict between two Pollnivnian gangs. Official description Walkthrough |items = * Desert disguise (buy from Ali Morrisane's store in Al Kharid or the General Store in Pollnivneach). * At least 1,000 coins (a ring of charos will reduce the cost of carpet rides) * A bucket (there are two bucket spawns in Ali the Camel Man's shop) * Leather gloves or coloured gloves. * 3 beer (can be purchased from Ali the Barman) Recommended Items: * Equipment to kill two champions. If the fights are worrisome, bring some food and/or a few prayer potions and/or a ring of life * A few Waterskins * Broomstick (for faster teleports to Shantay Pass). Note: the general store in Pollnivneach and Ali Morrisane's store at the quest start sells most of the items needed. |kills = * Bandit champion (Level 54) * Tough guy (Level 54) }} Getting Started Talk to Ali Morrisane in the Al-Kharid Bazaar - look for the quest ( ) sign when talking to him ask him "If you are, then why are you still selling goods from a stall?" to start the quest. He needs you to go and find his nephew, 'Ali', who lives in a small town south-east of Al Kharid called Pollnivneach. Buy the Kharidian headpiece and fake beard and use them on each other to get a Desert disguise. In Pollnivneach Be sure to have some Waterskins and then head to the little village of Pollnivneach. You can either walk, travel by magic carpet by talking to the Rug Merchant just east of the Shantay Pass, teleport directly to Pollnivneach using a slayer ring, or by putting your house in Pollnivneach and teleporting there. Head to the south-east corner of the village and head into the bar. Buy 3 beers from Ali the Barman, then talk to Drunken Ali. He wants beer, in return for information. Use beers on him, one at a time and he will reveal a bit of information at a time. After giving him the three beers, he will tell you that Ali Morrisane's nephew was involved with the Menaphites and Bandit gangs. Head west of the bar and talk to any Menaphite Thug. When you ask them a few questions, you learn that the gangs are feuding with each other over a stolen camel. The Menaphites will tell you that the only way of ending the feud is if the Bandits give them back the camel. Talk to any Bandit in the northern part of the city, for the other view of the same tale. You need to talk to both groups before you can continue. (Don't try to go to the Bandit Camp because none of those bandits will talk to you.) The 'Feud' Go to the Discount Camel store, which is located north-west of the bar. Ask Ali the Camel Man for two camels. Offer him 500 coins, and you will receive two camel receipts. Give the receipts to each gang, one to any Bandit in the north part of town and the other to the Menaphite Thug in the west part of town. Now you must join one of the gangs. Go and talk to Ali the Operator, who can be found around the large Menaphite purple-gold tent in the south west. He is the only one wielding a sword. Your first task is to pickpocket 3 villagers. The 3 villagers have to be looted in three different ways: # Pickpocket the villager. # Go back to Ali the Operator for advice. Ali will tell you about the distraction tactic. Talk to the street urchin near the fountain in the centre of town, and pay him 10 coins to distract a villager. Quickly pickpocket the villager with the flashing arrow above his head. # Head over to Ali the Operator once again, and he will give you an oak blackjack. Go back into town and lure a villager into a secluded area. Knock the villager out, pickpocket him, and head back to Ali. Note that the blackjack must be equipped for this to work. The Jewels Now Ali wants you to steal the mayor's wife's jewels from the safe in their villa. He will give you the keys to the front door of the villa. Now, put on your desert disguise (if you do not have the materials, the market seller in the northern part of the town sells them). Only certain types of "gloves" will allow you to case the villa (see next paragraph). Some that work are: leather gloves, coloured gloves, zombie gloves, Karamja gloves, Ice gloves etc. Gauntlets will NOT work unless they are metal. Vambraces, Batwing gloves, Carapace gloves and Spider silk gloves all do NOT work. Hide behind the huge cactus outside the mayor's villa by clicking on it. After spying around the house, you see that the villa is empty and it is safe to go in. Use your key on the door to get inside. Search the study desk, and you will find a note with a riddle and several numbers written on it. Go up the staircase and search the bed. You will find another note with 'Fibonacci' written on it. Then, search the landscape picture hanging beside the bed and you discover the safe. You must click 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, on the dial, which is the famous Fibonacci sequence. The dial is set to 0. The numbers progress from 1-9 (clockwise). Once the combination is entered, the safe will open and you can take the jewels. Note: If you have no inventory space, you will have to enter this sequence again. The Traitor Give the jewels to Ali and he gives you your final task: find the traitor in the Menaphites. Talk to any Menaphite gang member and they will say that "It must be Traitorous Ali". Go back to Ali The Operator and he will tell you to finish off the traitor. Go back to the bar and speak with the barman to find out that the beer on the table belongs to the traitor. Go north-west of the Kebab shop, upon the hill to Ali the Hag. She can make a poison for you, if you can get her some snake venom and camel dung. * Go around the back of the pub and use some coins on the snake charmer (you will only give him one coin). You can do this by right-clicking your money pouch and withdrawing a coin. Ask the snake charmer if you could have a go at playing the snake charm. He will hand you a snake charm and a snake basket. * Click "play" the snake charm. You will notice that there are 8 pages, each with a set of 8 possible hole covering combinations (each one creates a different tone). Click on one tone per page and then click Play. Now that you know how to play the charm, go a little north of the Menaphites tent, right click on the charm in your inventory, and''' Use the charm''' on a desert snake and it will come up inside the snake basket in your inventory; if it does not, keep trying and you will eventually get it. The basket will then turn into a "full snake basket". Return to Ali the Hag to hand in the snake. * Now go to Ali the Kebab seller and buy his "special sauce" off him. (He won't sell you another one if you already have one in the bank or your inventory.) Take this sauce to the camel shop, in the little fenced area with the camels, and use it on the food trough. A camel will then eat from the trough, and a green or brown colored dung will appear on the ground. Brown dung is required for the quest. If green dung appears on the ground, just use the "Red hot sauce" on the trough again. Use a bucket on the dung to get Ugthanki dung. Go back and give the snake basket and the Ugthanki dung to Ali the Hag, and she'll exchange it for a bottle of poison. Go to the pub once more and use the poison with the beer on the table (you must actually use the poison on the table itself, as the only other option is to take the beer), and go back to Ali the Operator. Banishing the Thugs Now that you have completed Ali's three tasks, he trusts you and tells you to talk to his leader (who magically appears outside the tent). After talking to the Menaphite Leader, you decide to kill him as he is a follower of Amascut, who is just a little crazy with world domination schemes! A level 54 tough guy arrives to fight you. You can safespot the tough guy from the camel pen. Swiftly kill him in the name of "Icthy-aly-rin" and he will drop a Willow-blackjack. Seeing this, the Menaphite Leader will run away, vowing to come back for revenge. Talk to a villager—it must be a villager or else the bandit leader will not appear—and instead of being happy about the resolved feud, they are angry with you for upsetting the balance of power and that you need to deal with the Bandit Leader too. He can be found just east of the northern magic carpet. Talk to the Bandit leader and you will tell him to the leave town, "or else". The Bandit leader tries to argue, saying that the villagers will never acknowledge your acts, but you are adamant about him leaving. He will not leave without a fight, so he summons his level 54 Bandit champion. He's not too hard, but can occasionally hit a 110, so food is useful. A tip for rangers or mages, if you run into the house right next to the bandit leader and get bandit champion on the otherside of the chair you can kill him without taking any damage. Once defeated, the Bandit Champion will drop a Willow Blackjack or an Adamant Scimitar. When you are done, talk to any villager again. The bandit leader was right, they are still ungrateful! Go talk to Ali the Mayor, who is a little more respectful. He can be found walking around the centre of the town. He will tell you about the whereabouts of Ali Morrisane's nephew. Now go back to Ali Morrisane, he will tell you that the whole quest was just a ploy to get some money, and that his nephew may or may not actually exist. He will then give you your reward. Reward * 1 quest point * Blackjack * 15,000 experience * Desert disguise * 500 coins * The ability to do another part of Rogue Trader * An adamant scimitar, when picked up from the Bandit champion. * Whatever Ali attempts to sell you, even though you turn it down. * Free beer when telling Ali the Barman about Traitorous Ali's drink being poisoned. * Required for completing Completion of The Feud is required for the following: * Buyers and Cellars/A Guild of Our Own (You only need to learn how to use blackjacks) * Dealing with Scabaras * My Arm's Big Adventure * Desert Tasks: ** Medium: "So Su Me" Transcript Trivia * If you talk to the mayor immediately after robbing his house, he will talk about how he is watching out for burglaries that have been going on in the town, and will inform you that even his own house was robbed. * When talking to the barman about Traitorous Ali, he will mention that he went to the restroom and that he might take a while since nobody had ever seen a toilet in RuneScape. * When your player talks to Ali the Hag, at one point she states that "No, you can't call me Al" which is a reference to the lyrics of "You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon. * Ali Morrisane says his nephew's name is "Baba." This may be a reference to Ali Baba and The Forty Thieves. Further evidence indicates this as an NPC mentions seeing 40 other characters with Ali. fi:The Feud Category:Pollnivneach Category:Wikia Game Guides quests